Family Blood
Family Blood (Case #15) is the fifteenth case of the game. Case Background The victim was Alden Greene's daughter-in-law, Aileen Greene. The killer was the victim's stepson, Scott Greene. Scott felt that Aileen was a horrible step-mother, being abusive to both him and his step-brother Oliver, and stealing money from the family for Tom Hunt, her ex-husband. When Scott asked for his baseball card back, Aileen ripped it to pieces. It was a sentimental and super rare card, worth thousands of dollars, that was given to him by his grandfather, Alden. Scott couldn't bear it and killed Aileen with a baseball bat and tied her up next to Oliver's crib. Due to the severity of the crime, when Scott was arrested, he was tried as an adult, which explains why Judge Hall sentenced him to 20 years in jail. Victim * Aileen Greene (was found beaten to death and tied up next to her baby's crib) Murder Weapon *'Baseball Bat' Killer *'Scott Greene' Suspects irma.png|Irma Fusslepot paul15.png|Paul Greene th.png|Tom Hunt ag1512.png|Alden Greene sg15.png|Scott Greene Killer's Profile *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer wears running shoes. *The killer has this blood type. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer is a baseball fan. Crime Scenes Baby's Bedroom.png|Baby's Bedroom Toy Chest.png|Toy Chest Derelict Hallway.png|Derelict Hallway Sleeping Corner.png|Sleeping Corner Backyard Scene.png|Backyard Tree House.png|Tree House Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Baby's Bedroom. (Clues: Victim's Body, Scribbled Address) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Irma Fusslepot about the victim. *Talk to Paul Greene about the victim. *Examine Scribbled Address. (Result: Address) *Analyze Address. (00:05:00) *Investigate Derelict Hallway. (Clue: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Old Photo) *Check if Tom Hunt knew the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Report to Alden Greene about the case. *Investigate Sleeping Corner. (Clue: Grocery Bag) *Examine Grocery Bag. (Result: Credit Card Receipt) *Analyze Credit Card Number. (03:00:00) *Ask Tom Hunt about Aileen's grocery bag. *Investigate Backyard. (Clues: Shoe Print, Baseball Bat) *Examine Shoeprint. (Result: Running Shoes) *Ask Irma Fusslepot about the running shoes. *Analyze Baseball Bat. (06:00:00) *Examine Baseball Bat Grip. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (00:30:00) *Interrogate Scott Greene about the baseball bat. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Toy Chest. (Clue: Dollar Bills) *Examine Dollar Bills. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (00:30:00) *Ask Paul Greene about the bank notes. *Investigate Tree House. (Clues: Telescope, Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Baseball Card) *Examine Baseball Card. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Show the baseball card to Scott Greene. *Examine Telescope. (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint. (Result: Tom's Fingerprint) *Ask Tom Hunt about the telescope. *See what Irma Fusslepot wants. *Analyze Hair. (06:00:00) *Arrest the Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Go check on Tom Hunt. *Investigate Sleeping Corner. (Clue: Piece of Glass) *Examine Pieces of Glass. (Result: Pipe) *Analyze Pipe. (03:00:00) *Hand Tom Hunt over to the doctor. (Reward: Blue Hippee Glass, Dreads '''(male) / '''Heart-Shaped Glasses, Hipple Hairstyle (female)) *See if Alden Greene needs help. *Investigate Backyard. (Clue: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Broken Sign) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Sell Sign) *Bring the sign back to Alden Greene (Reward: 100 XP) *See what is the matter with Irma Fusslepot. *Investigate Baby's Bedroom. (Clue: Dish) *Examine Dish. (Result: Strange Pellets) *Analyze Strange Pellets. (03:00:00) *Warn Irma Fusslepot about the rat poison. (Reward:' Burger') *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This is the only case in which, during the sentence of the killer, a lawyer (Gerald Young) appears. *This case, The Wollcrafts' Creature (Case #30), The Devil's Playground (Case #36) and An Elementary Murder (Case #40) are the only cases in which there are three suspects from the same family. *This case, A Russian Case (Case #5), The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28), Murder on Campus (Case #32), The Scent of Death (Case #44) and A Brave New World (Case #52) are the six cases of Grimsborough in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *The "Baby's Bedroom" crime scene makes a cameo on Criminal Case's loading screen. Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Financial Center Category:Cases